


Came for the butt, stayed for the loot

by Tommykaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fantasy setting, I wanted to write a monsterfucking story with a monster as a bottom, M/M, Macro/Micro, Monsters, Original Slash, Other, PWP, Sounding, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!, dubcon, i don't know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: A knight comes to claim a dangerous monster's hoard, but that's not the only 'booty' he's after...---As my betareader summed it up:The nightmare of every DM: "I roll to seduce the enemy".





	Came for the butt, stayed for the loot

**Author's Note:**

> I mean if you clicked on this you have no one else to blame. You know what you're getting into. Hopefully you'll enjoy it ;)
> 
> If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time! And if you join my mailing list ([X](https://www.tommykaine.com/mailing-list)) you can access some exclusive stories (for free).

It was dark in there, the walls of the cave only dimly lit by the occasional cluster of glowing mushrooms, or by the strange luminescent creatures slithering in the shallow pools of water on the ground.

Lawrence frowned. He sure hoped that the damp air and the calcarous water dripping from the ceiling would not ruin his armor. Then again, if all went well, he would soon be more than rich enough to buy a new one. Still, he could not help but think of all the effort he put in applying anti-rust lotion to it, that was a hassle he would have hated to repeat.

He moved cautiously, not wanting to step on the wrong thing and stumble like some drunken idiot. It wasn't so much about looking like a fool, as much as the fact that he didn't want to make noise and attract unwanted attention. Not yet, at least.

“Where are you?”, he murmured, taking out the map from his pocket and moving closer to a patch of mushrooms in order to consult it. It wasn't easy to orient himself down there in that maze of tunnels. He was fairly sure he went past the middle of the cave, as he remembered the frail-looking bridge he had to cross to get there. He wasn't entirely sure of which direction he had moved towards after that, there were too many twists and turns to keep count, but surely by then he'd have to be deep enough to find what he was looking for.

He was starting to think that he'd been tricked, swindled into paying coin for false information, but just as he was about to turn and head back, he stepped on something that made a wet crunching noise under his boot. Lifting it, he found the rotting remains of what had once been a head splattered on the ground. A human one, most likely. It had human-like features – what remained of them – and it was too big to be an elf's or an imp's, too small to belong to an orc.

He grimaced, but at least now he knew he didn't get there for nothing. Something else was down there with him. Something big and dangerous. That head looked like it had been cut off at the neck by razor-sharp blades, the bone cleanly severed rather than snapped off. Moreover, something seemed to have eaten part of it, based on the missing chunks of skin and flesh and on the bite marks left behind.

“Someone's hungry, huh?”. He pushed the half-rotted head aside with his boot and moved forward, idly wondering if he would find the rest of the body on his way. He hadn't always been that desensitized to violence, but by then he'd seen more than enough not to be shocked anymore. There were far more dangerous and terrifying things out there than a corpse. Especially an unanimated one.

As he ventured further inside the cave, it didn't take long for him to find more traces of life – or rather, death. Mostly pieces of skeletons, scattered here and there. A few claw marks and abandoned pieces of armor or weapons. A fractured sword, not unlike the one that dangled from his waist. A ruptured bag and a few golden coins that shone faintly on the muddy ground he was treading on.

Not only that, but the cave seemed to grow bigger and more illuminated despite the fact that he was surely in its deepest part. At first he thought it was only because the amount of mushrooms and luminescent creatures was growing, he could now see some glowing blue lizards scurrying away from him as he approached. However, once he finally picked the right tunnel and reached the end of the cave, he saw a dazzling spectacle before him.

A huge pile of coins, baubles, gems and other shiny trinkets, all amassed together to form what looked like a small mountain. And, on top of that mountain, a towering beast whose skin glowed as if it was absorbing the shimmer of its large treasure, or maybe it just reflected it. Either way, Lawrence finally knew that his search had come to an end.

“At last”, he said, his lips spreading into a wide grin as he walked up to the edge of that monster's hoard. “We finally meet”.

The monster stretched, causing the coins underneath it to roll down like a series of small waterfalls. It then got up, towering over Lawrence, so big that the tip of its wings brushed against the ceiling and broke a few stalactites in the process. It looked down at him with a menacing expression.

“You fool! You came here seeking treasure, only to find your death!”.

It let out a rumbling roar, so deep that it made the earth around them tremble. Lawrence brushed off some of the dust from his shoulder pads, then straightened up his back and prepared to face the creature.

“You are the one who's mistaken, beast. I did not come here to steal your treasure”, he replied. “I came here to make you my bride”.

The monster just stared at him at first, as if taken aback by his bold statement. Then it started laughing, the sound not much less menacing nor any more pleasant than the previous one.

“You have courage, little human, to make such jokes when you are about to die”.

“I make no joke. I am in fact very serious”. Lawrence's smirk did not falter. “I intend to fuck you until you give in and become my woman”.

The creature laughed again, but then it abruptly stopped and frowned when it realized that Lawrence was not in fact joking. Its face suddenly twisted in anger and shock, and then it jumped down to the base of its hoard, unsheathing its claws. More coins and trinkets fell down around him with a loud clinking.

“First of all, I am a male. Second of all, even if I wasn't, I would never mate with some lowly, weak human such as yourself!”, the monster bellowed in its most menacing tone, before opening his maws in a threatening roar.

Lawrence let out a loud sigh. “I thought you'd say that”, he said, and before the monster could even realize what happened, he'd taken out a blowpipe and shot a dart in its neck. “That's why I came prepared”.

Immediately the monster tried to retaliate and carve him open with his claws, which Lawrence managed to dodge by ducking and rolling away to the side. The monster's tail darted towards his side, its sharp tip cutting through his armor like butter and leaving a small gash on his skin. Lawrence cursed and got up as fast as he could, jumping away before a clawed hand could cut his leg in half.

Lawrence ran away as the cave shook with the monster's howling, he could hear him chasing him and knew he would not be able to outlast him for long. He moved in a zig-zag motion around the stalagmites and into the tunnels from which he came from to make it harder for the other to catch him, still he barely managed to avoid getting slashed up again, the monster's claws managing to grab onto one of his boots and ripping it open.

Just when it seemed like his luck was about to run out, the creature's breath changed into a rapid panting and he stopped, prompting Lawrence to finally turn around and smirk again as he recognized the effects of the serum he'd injected the creature with.

“What- what have you done to me?”, the monster growled, falling down on his knees and shaking, hands grasping on two large stalagmites for balance. “You... you've poisoned me?!”.

“Not quite”, Lawrence replied, panting as well from the effort of that long chase. “It's quite strong but it's actually pretty harmless. Just some aphrodisiac I acquired from a friendly Incubus, that's it”.

“Bastard”, the creature groaned, glaring at him though the way his voice trembled made his presence seem much less frightening than before. His whole body was flushed, in fact the luminescence of his skin had acquired a distinct pinkish tone. He looked almost as if he was blushing, if a monster could even do such a thing.

“I told you, I came here to fuck you”, Lawrence said, not wasting any time as he started to remove his armor.

“Wait- what in hell are you thinking of... don't you dare come any closer!”.

“Oh, is this your first time with a human?”, Lawrence asked in an almost gentle tone as he removed his underwear.

“As if I'd ever let a filthy human touch me!”.

“Oh, but you're certainly aching to be touched right now...”

“That's- that's only because you've poisoned me!”, the creature protested, forcing himself to get up as Lawrence walked towards him. “S-stay away! I warn you...”.

“Yes, yes, I know. You'll kill me and eat my insides or something of that sort. That's not what you want right now, and we both know it. Just look at how hard you've gotten”.

Lawrence stared straight at the creature's cock, which had come unsheathed and was as large and imposing as the rest of him. Rather than feeling intimidated by it, however, Lawrence grew even more excited at the sight. His own cock was standing up as proof of it, and he caught the monster taking a glimpse of it before he quickly looked away and snarled.

“Stay back! I'll eat you up and carve you open as soon as this thing has worn off, I swear it!”.

Lawrence took another step forward, and saw the creature's eyes flicker with fear and confusion. He wanted to get away, for sure, yet he could not run off from a 'lowly human' now, could he? That would be even more humiliating. He was sure that was what was going on in the creature's mind as he moved in closer and closer, until he could feel the heat radiating from the other's glowing skin.

“What do you even think you can do, you puny thing?”, the monster taunted him. He seemingly had decided he wasn't going to be able to scare him off, so the only option left was to act as if he wasn't affected by him. “I won't even feel a thing from someone as weak and small as you”.

“Trust me, there are many things a 'puny human' like me can do that could drive any beast insane”, Lawrence said with a small chuckle. Then, he gave the other no warning before he grabbed hold of his penis with both arms, stroking it between them and pressing his muscular chest against it too to increase the friction, the much larger and thicker head gushing precum against his face.

The monster groaned and roared, clawing at the stalagmites as his whole body threatened to give in from the sudden stimulation. Lawrence did not waste time as he rubbed his cheek against the glans and then licked at the dripping hole, tasting the bitter nectar as he moved his tongue in circles and then dipped it in, making the monster cry out in pleasure.

He could feel the monster's tail wrapping around his waist and he thought he would try to wrench him away, but instead it only tightened its grasp as if to prevent him from escaping. Lawrence would have grinned, but his mouth was currently very occupied with the soft, velvety entrance that he was teasing, lapping and pushing more of his tongue inside, his hands tracing the veiny cock that pulsated with the rhythm of the beast's heartbeat.

It did not take long for the creature to cum, spraying his release all over Lawrence's face. The man still clung to his cock, wringing out every drop. He wasn't surprised when he felt it stay hard in his grasp, he had been worried the dose might not be enough but it seemed the aphrodisiac was still working its magic on him.

“By the Gods, what- what is happening to me?”, the creature cried out, his cavernous voice still trembling from the aftermath of the orgasm.

“See? It felt good, didn't it?”, Lawrence replied, wiping his face clean as best as he could before he continued with his assault. This time he moved in closer so that his cock was pressing directly against the creature's balls, grasping them in his hands and pushing them together to envelop it between the soft globes. He could hear the creature gasping and panting as he started to thrust his hips in the newly created crevice, the tip of his cock hitting the base of the monster's with every push. He could feel his balls swell up under his grasp, still filled with more of that thick and viscous cum.

This time he wanted to come as well, so he took his time and moved slowly, enjoying the other's warmth and softness as much as the tightening grasp of his tail, the tip now sneaking up inbetween his legs. He was worried for a moment that he would get cut up, but then he realized the sharp dagger-like tip had been retracted and the tail now moved like a firm tentacle, stroking his thighs and his buttocks and then rubbing up against his entrance.

“Wait”, he instructed him, collecting some of the monster's precum and cum in his hand and smearing it on his tail, before guiding it to his hole and gasping as it started to slide inside it. It was thick, as thick as his own cock at least if not more, but thanks to the added lubrication it entered easily and found no resistance as it was pushed in further. When it finally reached his prostate he gasped loudly and squeezed harder on the monster's balls, his thrusts growing rougher and faster, his own precum oozing out and mixing with the creature's into a slippery lotion that made his movements much more fluid.

He didn't know how long he had lasted until he came, but he was not worried. He too had taken a dose of the serum, although a much more diluted one, and so almost as soon as he was done cumming his cock was already fully hard again and ready to go.

“W-when this is over I'll tear you apart”, the monster threatened, but he didn't manage to sound as intimidating as he would have wanted to. Not with the wanton look in his eyes and the lascivious note in his voice, his tail still leisurely working its way inside the knight's soft hole.

“When this is over, you won't be able to live without my cock”, Lawrence replied, stroking the creature's length again and pushing it down so that he could lower the tip, lining up his own penis so that it was pressing against the wet, dripping hole that he had already tormented before.

The monster barely had time to register his intent before the knight's smaller cock was pushed inside his own, the feeling foreign and uncomfortable and yet still managing to send a shock of pleasure coursing through his body. The shock on his face was clearly showing, but so was the ecstasy he felt with every thrust, his tail once again moving inside the knight's body as if to mimic his pace.

“Something like this... Ah!”, the monster cried out, and even Lawrence wasn't sure of whether it was a protest or not – nor did he care, really. All he did in response was to fuck him harder and more roughly, his cock easily spreading that tight and wet hole open with a series of obscene squelching sounds.

When he finally came he didn't bother to pull out, stopping only for a few moments to catch his breath as his own seed spurted inside the creature's body and his ass squeezed down on his tail. Then, as soon as he was able to he went back to fucking his hole with renewed enthusiasm, enjoying the low gasps and cries of pleasure that the creature was letting out despite his initial reluctance.

He came two more times like that, and each time he could see the monster getting more and more restless, his whole body twitching and shaking and his back arching up, his enormous cock twitching and rock hard around Lawrence's smaller one, squeezing down on him even more.

“W-wait”, the monster cried out after a while, and Lawrence could swear he'd heard a note of panic in his voice. “Not... not like this! I cannot- not from something like this!”.

“So you're about to cum?”, he asked, and that thought enflamed him even more, causing him to grasp on the other's cock and stroke it as he kept fucking it harder and harder, causing him to howl out in pleasure and whine at the same time. “Come on, cum from having your cock turned into a fuckhole! It feels so nice and tight, like a newly used wet cunt! Come on, cum from my dick and become my woman!”

“I'll... never... _Aah!_”

The monster didn't manage to finish his protest, arching up and keening in pleasure as he finally came, his warm cum flooding Lawrence's penis and forcing it out with its sheer pressure, together with the cum that had previously been deposited inside the passage. Even as his cock was pulled out, a few wet strands still connected it with the monster's still-gaping hole, which was even twitching as if it was hungry for more.

Despite the fact that he was still hard, it seemed the efforts were starting to take a toll on the monster, who pulled his tail out of Lawrence and let go of the stalagmites. He fell down on his back, legs still spread in an obscene pose as if he was unaware of the way he was showing himself to Lawrence, who grinned and gave his own length a few more strokes.

“If you're not yelding to me yet then I need to get more serious”, he said, and did not give him any time to recover before he positioned himself between his legs and pushed his tail out of the way to find his anus, thrusting himself inside it with one move thanks to the copious lubrication.

The monster cried out but didn't protest anymore, letting him do as he pleased. Maybe he was hoping that it would be over sooner if he cooperated, or maybe he was starting to enjoy being treated like a fucktoy by a mere human, either way he only moaned in pleasure and gasped as he was being fucked in a somewhat more conventional manner. When he brought his own hand to stroke himself, Lawrence responded by teasing the still-enlarged slit of his cock with his fingers, before plunging two of them inside, which made the monster cum instantly.

“So that is your sweet spot, huh? I'll make sure to play with it more and more!”.

His attentions didn't cease after he came again, in fact they became increasingly aggressive and bizarre. After playing with his cock again he went to find the other sensitive parts of his body, and then ended up shoving his length in his sensitive ear, much to his protests, but even that seemed to bring him pleasure.

Using a special potion he brought with him, he multiplied himself and fucked him in each and every hole, fucking his ass and penis and both of his ears at the same time, all while stroking his cock and his tail and caressing his wings. Eventually he even grew daring enough to force him to take him into his mouth, something which was not met with any reluctance from the beast. In fact, the creature sucked on it eagerly, using his long tongue to play with it and then his tail to penetrate him again, making him cum several times like that.

By the time the creature's cock finally started to grow soft, he was left a panting and gasping mess, his body covered with a mixture of sweat, mud and releases from both of the two, his expression finally meek and submissive as the knight shoved himself in his dripping, fucked-open hole for the last time.

“So, will you become my bride? Will you take my cock like a good little slut and become my woman?”

“I will!”, the monster cried out, sounding both exhausted and ecstatic. “I will, so please- please give me more of your cock!”

“Then I will fuck you whenever I want to, and I will take over your treasure.”

“My treasure? But I...”

“Do you not want my dick anymore?”. Lawrence tried to pull out only to be stopped by the monster's tail and his grasp on his torso.

“Wait! Wait, please... I will, I will give up my treasure so please!”

“That's better”, Lawrence purred, and with a few last thrusts he came inside him, finally pulling out and sitting down on a nearby rock to admire his newest conquest.

He had always been famous for his skills with a sword. Only a few knew, the one he was most skilled at was the one he kept inside his pants.


End file.
